Constellations
Constellations can be viewed at night in the observatory in the Mountain Road; the observatory is technically the grassy field across from the fruit trees. In order to view them, first you must talk to Cinnamon and have her tell you about it. Then you can go and view the constellation. Each constellation is matched to one of the maidens, seeing the constellation and talking to the maiden will increase their LP as well as have positive benefit. Then talk to Cinnamon afterwards to boost her friendship. Constellations travel across the night sky which means that the exact location, that you can view them that in the field, changes. It will start by the left side of the field and travel across the field to the right. The '1' button allows a player to look up. Spring Some constellations can only be viewed in the spring, after talking to Cinnamon. Turnip: *Maiden: Mist *Time: 7:30 pm *Requirement: Mist must have 1 FP or more *Event: After seeing the constellation, Raguna will comment that something fell onto his house. Enter your home (while enjoying some sprightly music) any time after to see a bunch of turnips lying around! Mist will come in and comment that you're a good person for having so many turnips, and her love with go up slightly. You can keep the turnips. Serpent: *Maiden: Rosetta *Time: 9:30 pm *Requirement: Rosetta must have 1 FP or more *Event: The day after seeing the constellation, walk into Materia and offer to help Rosetta out by trying some soup. Your intelligence will increase by three points and Rosetta's FP and LP will go up slightly. Crown: *Maiden: Selphy *Time: Past 0:00 AM *Requirement: Selphy must have 1 FP or more *Event: The day after seeing the constellation, enter the Rune archives to see that Selphy has got a new book ("Book of constellations") in stock. She'll get a LP boost after you speak to her, as well. Summer Some constellations can only be viewed in the summer, after talking to Cinnamon. Bufamoo: *Maiden: Anette *Time: Midnight *Requirement: Anette must have 1 FP or more *Event: Once you've seen the constellation, you'll start to receive strange letters in the mailbox from an unnamed source called "$@%&;". After the third one arrives talk to Anette and she will tell you about the mysterious letters, her LP will go up. Wooly: *Maiden: Tabatha *Time: 10:00 PM *Requirement: Tabatha must have 1 FP or more *Event: Bring a monster with you to view the constellation and that monster's bond with you will get stronger. Talk to Tabatha then next day for an LP boost. Elephant: *Maiden: Bianca *Time: 8:00 PM *Requirement: Bianca must have 1 FP or more *Event: Talk to Bianca the day after seeing the constellation to begin a treasure hunt of sorts. First check around the observatory (search around and press 'A' until you get the message you've found something). It will lead you to lake Poli's solitary tree on the center island, and back to Bianca's house. Once you've found the final clue, Bianca will come up to you. You'll get to keep the diamond and Bianca will gain affection for you. :The clues are: :When the elephant gazes at the stars, :water shall erupt from the trunk. :From a solitary teardrop from the eye, :erupts a spring, leaving behind a speck :of light. :The light always returns. It cycles over :and over and arrives back to where it :originates. The things precious to you :are where they are supposed to be. At your feet. Fall Some constellations can only be viewed in the fall, after talking to Cinnamon. Hat: *Maiden: Melody *Time: 8:30 PM *Requirement: Melody must have become Cinnamon's student. FP must be at least 3 for both Melody and Cinnamon. *Event: Talk to Melody the following day. Your magic will go up three points and her LP will increase. Broom: *Maiden: Eunice *Time: 1:30 AM *Requirement: Eunice must have 2 FP or more *Event: Eunice will give you some cooking tips the day after seeing the constellation, which gives you a three point increase to your cooking skill. She will also gain affection for you. (If lucky, you can see it at 0:58, and use return to get back home by 0:59 to avoid the late sleep penalty) Winter Some constellations can only be viewed in the winter, after talking to Cinnamon. Hairpin: *Maiden: Uzuki *Time: 6:00 PM *Requirement: Uzuki must have 4 FP or more *Event: Talk to Uzuki while she is practicing the next morning and gain weapon skill. LP will increase. Cross: *Maiden: Lara *Time: 8:00 PM *Requirement: Lara must have 4 FP or more *Event: Speak with Lara to get an LP boost and three points added to your Vitality score Fish: *Maiden: Cinnamon *Time: 2:00 AM *Requirement: Cinnamon must have 4 FP or more *Event: Talking with Cinnamon the next day will give you a HUGE LP increase as well as raising your fishing skill by three. Year-Round Year-round constellation's can be viewed on specific days. Talk to Cinnamon the day before it can first be viewed. Whale: *Maiden: Iris Blanche Time: Midnight Requirement: Iris Blanche must have 6 FP or more, the main storyline must be complete Event: On the 15th or 16th of every season, there will be a full moon. Look up on either of those nights to see the Constellation. Reporting to Iris Blanche the next day will give you a 1 point boost to all your elemental powers and an LP increase. Scorpion: *Maiden: Iris Noire *Time: Midnight *Requirement: Iris Noire must have 6 FP or more, the main storyline must be complete *Event: On the 1st or 30th of every season, there will be a new moon. Look up on either of those nights to see the Scorpion. Speaking to Iris Noire the next day will give you a 2 point boost to your strength and agility and a LP increase. Category:Guides